List of female cards
The list is based mostly on card art and text, so some cards are questionable. Groups * Amazoness * Charmers * Cyber Girls * Doll Parts * Fortune Ladies * Fortune Fairies * Harpies * Reptilianne * Valkyries Female-related Normal Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Amazon of the Seas * Arlownay * Beautiful Beast Trainer * Beautiful Headhuntress * Blue-Winged Crown * Cosmo Queen * Dancing Elf * Dark Witch * Doma the Angel of Silence * Dryad * Dunames Dark Witch * Eldeen * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Empress Mantis * Enchanting Mermaid * Fairy's Gift * Fairy of the Fountain * Fairywitch * Flame Champion * Gemini Elf * Gyakutenno Megami * Hibikime * Ice Water * Ill Witch * Kanan the Swordmistress * Lady of Faith * LaMoon * Lunar Queen Elzaim * Maiden of the Moonlight * Muse-A * Mystical Elf * Nekogal #1 * Nekogal #2 * Protector of the Throne * Queen Bird * Queen of Autumn Leaves * Queen's Knight * Rainbow Marine Mermaid * Red Archery Girl * Robolady * Sonic Maid * Spherous Lady * Spirit of the Harp * Spirit of the Winds * Succubus Knight * The Snake Hair * Vishwar Randi * Water Element * Water Girl * Water Magician * Water Omotics * Waterdragon Fairy * Wingweaver * X-Saber Anu Piranha Female-related Effect Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Alien Mother * Allure Queen LV3 * Allure Queen LV5 * Allure Queen LV7 * Aqua Spirit * Aquarian Alessa * Arcana Force III - The Empress * Arcana Force XIV - Temperance * Athena * Botanical Girl * Bountiful Artemis * Card Ejector * Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Cold Enchanter * Command KnightCommand Knight is depicted as male in its rulings and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses but is depicted as female in the anime. * Counselor Lily * Crimson Sentry * Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat * Crystal Seer * Cure Mermaid * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dancing Fairy * Dark Elf * Dark Magician Girl * Dark Necrofear * Dark Nephthys * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Valkyria * Deep Sea Diva * Disenchanter * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings * Dragunity - Militum * Dreamsprite * Ebon Magician Curran * Effect Veiler * Element Magician * Element Valkyrie * Elemental Hero Knospe * Elemental Hero Lady Heat * Elemental Hero Poison Rose * Emissary of the Oasis * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Fairy Archer * Feng Shui Master of the Ice Barrier * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Krus * Fabled Topi * Fabled Urustos * Fire Princess * Fire Sorcerer * Forbidden Spell Group of the Ice Barrier * Freya, Spirit of Victory * Future Samurai * G.B. Hunter * Genetic Woman * Genex Undine * Goddess of Whim * Goddess with the Third Eye * Gravekeeper's Assailant * Gravekeeper's Priestess * Gravekeeper's Spy * Guardian Angel Joan * Guardian Eatos * Guardian Elma * Guardian Kay'est * Hand of Nephthys * Hand of the Six Samurai * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Helios Duo Megistus * Helios Tris Megistus * Herald of Creation * Hysteric Fairy * Ice Master * Ice Queen * Imprisoned Queen Archfiend * Infernalqueen Archfiend * Injection Fairy Lily * Insect Princess * Insect Queen * Invader of the Throne * Iris, the Earth Mother * Izanami * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (Androgynous) * Jenis, Lightsworn Mender * Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose * Kunoichi * Kuribon * Lady Assailant of Flames * Lady Ninja Yae * Lady Panther * Laval Burning Verdant Temptress * Lorelei, the Symphonic Arsenal * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Magical Exemplar * Magician of Faith * Magician's Valkyria * Maiden of the Aqua * Maiden of Macabre * Marie the Fallen One * Medium of the Ice Barrier * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Mermaid Archer * Mermaid Knight * Mind on Air * Mist Valley Shaman * Mother Grizzly * Mother Spider * Nanobreaker * Naturia Rosewhip * Necroface * Neo Space Pathfinder * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Night Wing Sorceress * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Nuvia the Wicked * Otohime * Penumbral Soldier Lady * Pixie Knight * Plague Wolf] * Prickle Fairy * Princess Curran * Princess of Tsurugi * Princess Pikeru * Queen of Fate - Eternia * Queen's Double * Rai-Mei * Reese the Ice Mistress * Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue * Rose Fairy * Rose, Warrior of Revenge * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Sage of Silence * Serpentine Princess * Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Shadow Tamer * Shire, Lightsworn Spirit * Silent Magician LV4 * Silent Magician LV8 * Sky Scourge Invicil * Soul of Purity and Light * Sphinx Teleia * Splendid Venus * Spirit of the Breeze * Sunny Pixie * Testament of the Arcane Lords * Tethys, Goddess of Light * The Agent of Creation - Venus * The Forgiving Maiden * The Lady in Wight * The Unfriendly Amazon * The Unhappy Girl * The Unhappy Maiden * Thunder Nyan Nyan * Toon Dark Magician Girl * Toon Gemini Elf * Toon Mermaid * Tuned Magician * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Vampire Lady * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Victoria * Violet Witch * Volcanic Queen * Wall of Illusion * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland * White Magician Pikeru * White Night Queen * Witch's Apprentice * Witch of the Black Forest * Witch of the Black Rose * Worm Queen * XX-Saber Fulhelmknight Female-related Fusion Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Dragoness the Wicked Knight * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Empress Judge * Evil Hero Infernal Sniper * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Mystical Sand * Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss * Rose Spectre of Dunn * Sanwitch * St. Joan * Super Robolady * Warrior of Tradition Female-related Ritual Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Divine Grace - Northwemko * Elemental Mistress Doriado * Performance of Sword * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion Female-related Synchro Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Chaos Goddess * Fabled Leviathan * Hydro Genex * Magical Android * Moon Dragon Quilla * Psychic Lifetrancer * Queen of Thorns * Splendid Rose * Tempest Magician * Underground Arachnid * XX-Saber Hyunlay Female-related Token Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Insect Monster Token * Kaien the Emissary of Darkness Token Female-related Spell Cards in the TCG/OCG * Assault Overload * Attack Pheromones * Burst Return * Calming Magic * Change of Heart * Commencement Dance * D.D. Designator * Dark Fusion * Dian Keto the Cure Master (OCG) * Different Dimension Gate * Dimension Fusion * Doriado's Blessing * Elf's Light * Emergency Assistance * Eradicating Aerosol * Fairy of the Spring * Fifth Hope * Forbidden Chalice * Gather Your Mind * Gift of the Martyr * Graceful Charity * Inspection * Malevolent Nuzzler * Mustering of the Dark Scorpions * Novox's Prayer * Prevention Star * Psychokinesis * Rainbow Veil * Resurrection of Chakra * Ritual Cage * Shien's Spy * Shining Absorb * Solar Recharge * Soul of the Pure * Soul Release * Spring of Rebirth * Swing of Memories * The Big March of Animals * Transcendent Wings * Tremendous Fire * Trial of the Princesses * Vengeful Servant Female-related Trap Cards in the TCG/OCG * A Rival Appears! * Aegis of Gaia * Aqua Chorus * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Brutal Potion * Byroad Sacrifice * Dark Scorpion Combination * Deal of Phantom * Dimension Wall * DNA Checkup * DNA Surgery * DNA Transplant * Elemental Recharge * Enervating Mist * Evil Blast * Fairy's Hand Mirror * Fairy Wind * Forced Back * Forced Requisition * Generation Shift * Gift of the Mystical Elf * Glorious Illusion * Grave Lure * Gust * Hallowed Life Barrier * Karma Cut * Lineage of Destruction * Mystical Refpanel * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation * Numinous Healer * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Pikeru's Second Sight * Pixie Ring * Plant Food Chain * Psychic Rejuvenation * Remove Brainwashing * Return from the Different Dimension * Rise of the Snake Deity * Royal Writ of Taxation * Shadow of Eyes * Simultaneous Loss * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Wishes * Soul Resurrection * Stygian Dirge * Tragedy * Treacherous Trap Hole * Vanquishing Light * Waboku * Weed Out Female-related Monster Cards in the Anime/Manga/Video Games * Apprentice Knight * Battle Claw Fox * Beauty Lip * Blizzard Princess * Centaurumina * Cinderella * Clone Slime * Command Angel * Crystal Girl * Cyber Valkyrie * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Dark Tuner - Black Goddess Witaka * Demiurge Ema * Diva Adriana * Dragon Lady * Fleur de Chevalier * Foaming Beauty * Gamble Angel Bunny * Guardian Dreadscythe * Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper * Hexe Trude * Hollow Ghost * Hollow Spirit * Holy Knight Jeanne * Homunculus Token * Ice Doll * Junk Collector * Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan * Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl * Leopard Girl * Learning Elf * Light Law Medium * Little Red Riding Hood * Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta * Maiden in Love * Maternal Junk * Pierce Musketeer * Princess of Butterflies * Puppet Queen * Righty Driver * Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer * Silent Magician LV0 * Silent Magician LV1 * Silent Magician LV2 * Silent Magician LV3 * Silent Magician LV5 * Sleepy Beauty * Smile Angel * Snow Fairy * Spear Holder of the Holy Knights * Tech Genus Wonder Magician * Thorn Princess * Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty Female-related Spell Cards in the Anime/Manga/Video Games * Angel Sing * Armed Regeneration * Attribute Bomb * Attribute Gravity * Big Volcano * Blue Moon * Burst Impact * Celestial Sword - Eatos * Cross Shift * Cupid's Kiss * Curse of Thorns * Cursed Twin Dolls * Cyclone Wing * Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love * Erda's Guidance * Footsteps of the Goddess * Goddess Skuld's Oracle * Goddess Urd's Verdict * Goddess Verdandi's Guidance * Guardian Treasure * Heaven’s Lost Property * Hidden Wish * Hunter Channel * Immortal Homeostasis * Impact Flip * Insect Pheromone * Intervention of Fate * Labor Pain * Level Award * Mischief of the Goddess * Mischief of the Time Goddess * Next World * Ocean of Regeneration * One Hundred Year Awakening * Residual Reflection * Revenge Sacrifice * Revolving Stage * Roll of Fate * Right or Left Quiz! * Service Ace * Shining Rebirth * Smash Ace * Speed Spell - Angel Baton * Speed Spell - Summon Speeder * Speed Spell - Tune-Up 123 * Spiritual Fusion * The Unselected One * Temptation of the Goddess * Tuning * Ultimate Stage Costume * Undead Lineage * Underworld Circle * Vaccination * White Veil Female-related Trap Cards in the Anime/Manga/Video Games * Angel Blast * Angel Fallen into Darkness * Angel Tear * Apple of Enlightenment * Astral Shift * Bad End - Sorrowful Chain * Chaos Form * Crystal Seal * Death and Rebirth * Defender Hero * Defense Maiden * Disgraceful Charity * Doble Passé * Domain of the Dark Ruler * Double It! * Fallen Angel Descent * For the Founder * Fricka's Mediation * Goddess’s Descent * Guardian Formation * Half Counter * Harmonia Mirror * Hero's Backup * Holy Sacrifice * Joyful Doom * Level Soul * Nightmare Mirror * Perfect Counter Code 123 * Question Change!? * Receive Ace * Revolving Stage * Shadow Dance * Space Jump * Spirit Hunting * Summoning Clock * Synchro Spirits * Tears of a Mermaid * Trick Battle * Twinkle Wall * Wish of Final Effort Notes